


Nos veremos de nuevo

by AnBouwer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, This has no real plot, Traducción al español, does it count as dimension travel when they reincarnate into a new universe, its literally just tsuna/izuku trying to find his guardians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Tsuna se despierta como un bebé llamado Midoriya Izuku. Es solitario hasta que conoce a Hayato como un chico llamado Bakugou Katsuki, y desde allí, no es más que una cuestión de encontrar al resto de sus Guardianes también.





	Nos veremos de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll see each other again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667230) by [HeavenlyDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk). 



> **HeavenlyDusk:** Comenzaré diciendo que este fic es más desordenado de lo que normalmente escribo, y la razón es que no puedo escribir de BNHA para salvar mi vida. Consideré hacer una publicación en tumblr sobre esta idea (porque nadie escribiría sobre todos los Guardianes + Tsuna reencarnando o algo) pero antes de que me diera cuenta, comencé a escribirlo yo misma.
> 
>  ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Tsuna se despierta como un bebé en un mundo muy lejos del suyo y es—solitario.

Bueno, él supone que su nombre es Izuku ahora.

Y su madre es amable. Ella es más consciente de lo que Nana había sido, aunque igual de maternal. Él tiene otro padre incumplidor que es simplemente genial, pero como sea. Lo pasó una vez y lo volverá a hacer.

Todavía está solo.

Pero luego está Hayato—Bakugou Katsuki y es un poco menos, sabiendo que al menos alguien de su Familia está aquí con él. Su Mano Derecha fue el primero a su lado cuando era Tsuna, por lo que es justo que sea el primero en estar a su lado esta vida también.

(Él espera que no sean los únicos aquí)

 

* * *

 

Los Quirks son todo, aparentemente—incluso los raros. Los Héroes Profesionales son respetados, admirados. El niño en Izuku y el niño en Tsuna, quien amaba el manga y los comics y los superhéroes que no existían, también los admira.

Se ríe cuando resulta que Katsuki suda nitroglicerina y explota. Es absolutamente perfecto. Katsuki se pone rojo brillante y trata de clamar que no está _lloriqueando_ cuando le dice que se calle, pero Izuku no se detiene. Sus padres no entienden la broma interna, pero sonríen de todos modos.

Por su parte, a Izuku no le importa realmente tener un Quirk. Está demasiado ocupado tratando de acceder a sus Llamas de nuevo. _Sabe_ que las tiene—puede sentirlas dormidas debajo de su piel, pero simplemente no puede alcanzarlas. Se supone que los niños no pueden acceder a sus Flamas, pero pasó la mayor parte de su vida con ellas que sin ella, por lo que se siente mal al no tener a su disposición.

A medida que crece un poco más y su madre comienza a preocuparse cuando no aparece su Quirk, resulta que ni siquiera tiene uno. Ella está angustiada por eso. Para Izuku, es un poco decepcionante, pero él mantiene su cabeza en alto.

Sale a la luz, de alguna manera, a pesar de que al único que le dice es Katsuki, quien declara que él no necesita un Quirk de mierda para ser increíble.

Izuku es apodado ‘Deku’ por sus compañeros de clase por la lectura alternativa de su nombre. Le recuerda a Dame-Tsuna.

— ¡¿Cómo te _atreves_?! –Katsuki ruge la primera vez que alguien lo llama así en su presencia. — ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te mataré si lo llamas así de nuevo!

— ¡Kacchan! –Izuku grita y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de que vaya hacia su ofensor con explosiones. —Está bien, ¡No te preocupes! ¡No les hagas daño!

Toma un tiempo e Izuku lo rastra para que se calme. No está contento, pero ya no está explotando cosas e Izuku está relativamente que no escapará.

—Está bien, Kacchan –le dice. —No me importa.

—No debería llamarte así –gruñe, cruzando sus brazos petulantemente. — ¡No eres dame! ¡No eres inútil! ¡Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco! –y entonces, en el italiano que ninguno de ellos ha olvidado y con una voz más vieja que su apariencia. —Eres el hombre más poderoso del mundo, y todos debería saberlo.

Izuku se ríe. Es agradable recordar el pasado.

—Gracias –dice con sinceridad. —Pero realmente no me importa si repito el nombre. Te tengo esta vez.

Katsuki resopla y gruñe pasa sí mismo, pero luego sus ojos se iluminan de una manera que es tan Hayato que hace que le duela el corazón.

— ¡Lo tengo! –declara, golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano. —Reborn-san te llamó ‘Dame-Tsuna’ por broma y paternidad—

— ¡Él no era mi papá! –Izuku protesta, a pesar de que solía escapársele un ‘papá’ muchas veces antes.

—y así es como tu estúpido apodo se convirtió en algo bueno. ¡Así que te llamaré ‘Deku’ para que pueda significar algo mejor!

Suena algo así como nada más que una promesa infantil. Es así de cursi y, sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír. Porque así como es Hayato y es cierto que comenzó Dame-Tsuna con recuerdos positivos después de conocer a Reborn, y no le importaría hacer lo mismo con Deku.

 —Vale –está de acuerdo. —Gracias, Kacchan.

 

* * *

 

El sistema de héroes tiene fallas e Izuku nunca ha sido del tipo que deja que las ocas mientan.

Katsuki explota y los maestros lo llaman héroe en ciernes, pero él e Izuku miran los otros Quirks y piensan: _eso es algo que puede cambiar el mundo_. Pero casi todos los héroes con publicidad y seguidores tienen algo notable. Izuku, sin embargo, cava y encuentra héroes clandestinos y no puede evitar admirarlos.

Y, no obstante, no hay héroes sin Quirk.

Los héroes públicos son geniales, pero todavía hay mucho que se puede hacer con todo eso.

Eso es lo que Vongola hizo, después de todo.

—Aunque los villanos son más estigmatizados aquí –dice Katsuki. —No creo que podamos construir una gran organización criminal de mafia y no obtener reacciones violentas.

—Nunca antes hemos eliminado el sistema desde adentro –dice Izuku pensativo. —Quiero decir, tuvimos nuestra influencia como una compañía legitima, pero todo lo que hicimos fue clandestino, justicia vigilante. ¿Por qué no intentamos ser héroes?

A Izuku le gusta ayudar a la gente. No le importa volver a ser un vigilante de poca monta en la escuela de nuevo, pero esta vez no tiene una organización establecida detrás de él. Le gustan las historias en desventaja y piensa que todos deberían tener l oportunidad de llegar a ser más grandes, de ser admirados como deberían ser—no solo aquellos con un Quirk interesante. La mejor manera de hacerlo, en este mundo, es convertirse en alguien digno de admirar, incluso como alguien oprimido.

— ¡Sí! –Katsuki está de acuerdo, con los ojos brillantes. — ¡Seremos los mejores jodidos héroes del mundo!

 

* * *

 

Técnicamente, Izuku no es débil. Aunque no tiene un Quirk, sí tiene sus flamas, que son básicamente lo mismo. Fingiría que es un Quirk, pero no quiere presumir. Aún así, siente que es una injusticia afirmas que no tiene Quirk cuando todavía tiene más poder que aquellos que no tienen uno.

Pero incluso cundo no es completamente débil, todavía quiere cambiar el sistema. Al menos puede allanar el camino para un verdadero héroe sin Quirk, algún día.

 

* * *

 

Conocer a All Might es sorprendente y decepcionante a la vez.

Sorprendente porque resulta que All Might es en realidad un hombre delgado de apariencia enfermiza, y decepcionante porque All Might le dice que alguien que sin Quirk no puede ser un héroe.

Más tarde, después de que Izuku corriera para salvar a Katsuki del Villano Sludge y terminara siendo reprendido por los héroes que no hicieron nada, All Might regresa y pide hablar con Izuku en privado.

— ¿Quién carajo es la bolsa de huesos? –Katsuki pregunta entre pequeñas e inofensivos explosiones con la esperanza de que Izuku deje de preocuparse por él.

—All Might –responde Izuku distraídamente.

All Might se ahoga.

— ¿Qué? –pregunta Katsuki.

—Sí.

—Qué mierda.

—Midoriya-kun, esa no es información que debes divulgar libremente –All Might balbucea.

—Kacchan sabe todo lo que se. ¿Qué necesitas, All Might?

Después de otro minuto de discusión inútil, All Might finalmente llega al punto. Hace un discurso sobre el verdadero significado de ser héroe y sobre cómo Izuku lo inspiró, y luego remata con la forma en que ayudará a Izuku a convertirse en héroe.

—No, gracias –dice Izuku con calma una vez que termina. El rostro de All Might se cae. —Me convertiré en héroe por mi cuenta. Con Kacchan ayudando, por supuesto.

— ¡Joder, sí! –Kacchan vitorea. — ¡Seremos los mejores jodidos héroes que jamás hayas visto! Y definitivamente te superaremos, imbécil –apunta con el dedo en dirección a All Might.

—Kacchan, eso es grosero. Gracias por la oferta, All Might, pero lo haré por mi cuenta.

Una vez más, All Might intenta convencerlo de lo contrario, pero Izuku no retrocede. Se conforma con darle su información de contacto, en caso de que cambie de opinión. Izuku está seguro de que no lo hará, pero acepta el número de todos modos.

 

* * *

 

 

En el día del examen de la U.A, conocen a una chica que le recuerda a Izuku a Kyoko tanto que _duele_ , pero está claro que ella no es Kyoko. Ella no sonríe exactamente de la misma manera que ella, y no los reconoce de la forma en que ellos se reconocieron de inmediato. Sin embargo, es agradable, y a Izuku no le importa hacerse amigos con ella, incluso cuando Katsuki sigue tan desinteresado como siempre.

La parte del examen es bastante fácil, y luego la parte física tiene  Izuku reprimiendo risitas mientras recuerda los diseños de robots de Shouichi y Spanner. Katsuki tiene una mirada en su rostro que dice que está recordando cada instante en que uno de sus proyectos se volvió volátil. No lo culpaba; fueron tiempos verdaderamente horribles.

— ¿Crees que Shouichi.kun y Spanner-kun están aquí? –Izuku murmura mientras Present Mic continúa explicando.

—Por favor, no –gime Katsuki.

No hace falta decir que derribar a estos robots es muy fácil.

 

* * *

 

Izuku y Katsuki se encuentran con Uraraka justo fuera de su salón en el primer día de clases.

— ¡Estamos en la misma clase! ¡Eso es genial! –dice emocionada.

—Genial –Katsuki dice, sonando cansado. Izuku se ríe. Uraraka también se ríe, y luego abren la puerta.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Izuku atrapan a un pequeño trío a través del aula. Un chico con gafas le está hablando y Katsuki se apresura a responder, pero Izuku está demasiado ocupado mirando a los tres que lo miran con dolorosa familiaridad.

Takeshi, Chrome y Kyoya se ven muy diferentes, pero sus Flamas características don exactamente iguales. La boca de Izuku se parte en shock. Chrome sonríe y salud con la mano.

Entonces el chico con gafas vuelve a llamar su atención.

 — ¡Y tú! –dice, señalando. —Entendiste que había más en la prueba de lo que parecía, ¿Verdad? ¡Te he subestimado! ¡Te ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas! –Izuku en realidad no tenía idea de que los puntos de rescate eran una cosa antes de su carta de aceptación, pero él no puede hacer nada más que asentir silenciosamente.

— ¡Joder, si lo has subestimado! –rige Katsuki. — ¡Deku es mejor de todos! ¡Él puede destruir a todos ustedes perdedores!

— ¿Deku? –dice Uraraka mientras Katsuki y el otro chico comienzan a discutir otra cuestión. — ¿Pensé que tu nombre era Izuku?

—Ah, es un apodo –explica Izuku. —También es otra forma de leer mi nombre, pero la gente solía acosarme usando ese nombre. Kacchan también comenzó a llamarme ‘Deku’ para que pudiera comenzar a asociarlo con recuerdos positivos en lugar de con negativos.

Los ojos de Uraraka se iluminan.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso es tan dulce de su parte! Ese nombre tiene una especie de vibra de ‘puedes hacerlo’, ¿Sabes? ¡Como _dekiru_!

— ¡DEKIRU! –exclama Katsuki. —Joder, ¿Por qué no pensé eso?

Izuku se ríe y se frota la nuca.

—Um, voy a, eh… Kacchan, ¿Por qué no saludamos a otros compañeros de clase? Si no te importa, Uraraka.

—No, adelante. ¡Esa es una gran idea! –dice ella.

—Che –Katsuki resopla, pero él no intenta protestar. Vio a los otros tres también. Intentando ser neutral acerca de eso, Izuku sabe que él también los extraño.

—Lo siento por Kacchan –Izuku se disculpa con el chico de las gafas. —Es un poco… bueno. Y sabes. De todos modos, Soy Midoriya Izuku. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Mi nombre es Iida Tenya! –responde el chico en voz alta. — ¡Eres un tipo admirable, Midoriya! ¡Estoy esperando pasar el año contigo!

—Igualmente –dice Izuku y luego arrastra a Katsuki con él para decir hola mientras se despide con la mano de Iida y Uraraka.

—Jefe –dice Chrome en vo baja cuando se acercan, y luego agrega: —Yoyorozu Momo. Kyoya es Todoroki Shouto. Takeshi es Kirishima Eijirou –ella es un poco más alta que Chrome, con un aspecto más maduro que el que tenía cuanto tenía quince años la primera vez. Su cabello está separado a la derecha, como si compensara el parche que solía cubrir ese mismo ojo.

—Midoriya Izuku y Bakugou Katsuki –dice Izuku igualmente en voz baja, gesticulando a sí mismo y a Katsuki.

— ¡Yo! –Takeshi—Eijirou—dice, sonriendo ampliamente con _oh dios mío esos son dientes de tiburón._ — ¡Me alegro de verte, Izuku! ¡A ti también, Katsuki!

— ¿Dije que podías llamarme por mi primer nombre, pelo de mierda bastardo? –gruñó Katsuki.

—Whoa, ¡Qué grosero!

El trabajo de tinte en el cabello de Eijirou _es_ bastante malo, y no es exactamente algo que Izuku hubiera esperado de él. Está claro que su cabello era originalmente negro y es extraño que decidiera teñirlo, pero tal vez lo hizo antes de recuperar sus recuerdos.

Les permite a los dos regresar a sus peleas habituales mientras finalmente arrastra su mirada hacia Kyoya. Hacia Shouto. Su cabello es de dos colores distintos—blanco y rojo—en el mismo peinado que una vez fue, pero lo que realmente llama su atención es la _cicatriz_ que rodea su ojo izquierdo y casi una cuarta parte de su rostro. Izuku da un paso adelante y acuna sus mejillas, girando su cabeza para ver mejor la cicatriz. Shouto entrecierra los ojos, pero lo deja.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? –murmura Izuku peligrosamente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Omnívoro –dice Shouto. Izuku continúa frunciéndole el ceño hasta que deja escapar un suspiro agravado y separa las manos de su cara. —Fue… mi madre –dice.

Izuku prieta los dientes.

— ¿Es así?

—No fue su culpa –dice Shouto rápidamente. —No te atrevas a intentar nada.

—Su padre es el que debes vigilar –dice Momo en voz baja. —No sé toda la historia, pero Todoroki Rei-san es una buena persona. Todoroki Enji, por otro lado…

—No necesito tu ayuda –resopla Shouto.

—Shouta –dice Izuku. —Está bien pedir ayuda.

—Me niego. Voy a lidiar con mi herbívoro padre por mi cuenta.

—Shouto, ¡Déjalo ayudar! ¡Sabes cómo es! –Eijirou declara, colocando un brazo alrededor de él. Katsuki grita algo sobre cómo no había terminado de hablar, pero Eijirou lo ignora.

Shouto no puede negarse por tercera vez porque un chico pequeño salta con un comentario _poco halagador_ sobre el cuerpo de Momo y Katsuki se enfurece mientras intenta estrangular al chico. Izuku tiene que contenerlo, pero solo después de dejar que reciba un puñetazo y algunas explosiones primero.

Y entonces entró su maestro tutor.

 

* * *

 

No son expulsados, después de las pruebas. Izuku puede decir que no estaba mintiendo acerca de expulsar al estudiante que obtiene la puntuación más baja, pero supone que esto solo significa que todos tienen potencial.

Katsuki está escandalizado el día que ve el traje de héroe de Momo. Izuku también lo está, y Eijirou toma la iniciativa de golpear a Mineta antes de que pueda hacer comentarios. Shouto se ve horrorizado.

—Yo—tuve a alguien diseñando esto por mí –explica Momo.

—Absolutamente no, joder –declara Katsuki. —Tan pronto como termine este jodido ejercicio, diseñaré un nuevo traje para ti. Quien haya hecho eso es un maldito pervertido y debería ser despedido.

—Estoy de acuerdo –dice Izuku.

Momo sacude la cabeza con exasperación, pero sonríe.

 

* * *

 

A medida que avanza el año, Izuku, Katsuki y Eijirou se hacen conocidos dentro de la clase como _ese trío_ de l misma manera que se conocía a Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi. Junto con Momo y Shouto, se conocer como _ese grupo_. Sin embargo, todos llegan a conocer a sus compañeros de clase, como nunca lo habían hecho cuando eran  sus compañeros eran civiles y ellos mafiosos.

Fuera de su grupo, Izuku pasa tiempo con Iida, Uraraka y Asui, y Shouto se queda con ellos la mayoría de las veces. Eijirou logra arrastrar a Katsuki pateando y gritando a nuevo grupo formado por Ashido, Kaminari y Sero. Incluso Momo encuentra un lugar con Jirou y Hagakure y las otras chicas de la clase.

Es agradable, reflexiona Izuku. Amaba y sigue amando a su familia y no los cambiaría por nada, pero nunca antes había podido conectarse con otras personas de la forma que puede ahora. Ahora, él no tiene una peligrosa vida clandestina que le impida hacer otros amigos. Tampoco tiene una mala historia con sus compañeros de clase que le impida ser realmente amigable con ellos. le gusta poder hacer nuevos amigos.

Todavía está un poco vacío sin sus Guardianes restantes.

 

* * *

 

A veces, All Might intenta de nuevo de convencer a Izuku de que tome su Quirk. Cada vez, sacude la cabeza y niega la oferta.

Eso no impide que All Might mantenga un ojo en él.

 

* * *

 

A Katsuki le da un ataque cuando, tras el ataque de los villanos en lo que debería haber sido una excursión normal, el Festival Deportivo _todavía_ está en marcha. Su razonamiento es porque Izuku necesita más tiempo para recuperarse, pero Izuku lo calma antes de que pueda ser suspendido. De todos modos, está emocionado por el Festival Deportivo, incluso si no está al cien por ciento.

Llama la atención de un estudiante de 1-B en el campo antes de que todo comience, y luego se está siendo lanzado a un abrazo mientras el chico grita: — ¡ESTO ES TAN EXTREMO!

Izuku reconocería esa palabra donde sea.

— ¿O-Onii-san? –balbucea mientras gira por un momento antes de ser puesto en el suelo.

— ¡Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! –proclama Ryohei, sonriendo ampliamente. —No esperaba verte aquí, uh—

—Midoriya Izuku –dice rápidamente. Parpadea cuando el nombre se le registra. — ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

— ¡Izuku! ¡No puedo creer que apliquemos para la misma escuela!

—Ah, mierda, ¿Tú también estás aquí? -gruñe Katsuki, aunque obviamente está feliz de ver a Ryohei—Tetsutetsu—también.

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo no nos encontramos si estás en el 1-B? –pregunta Eijirou.

— ¿Quién sabe? ¡Pero estoy tan contento de verlos a todos de nuevo! –Tetsutetsu se ríe.

Y luego una voz, algo condescendiente, interrumpe.

— ¿Conoces a estos idiotas, Tetsutetsu? –el chico que habla es rubio y parece como si los estuviera viendo por debajo. — ¡Pensé que odiabas el 1-A como yo!

— ¿Disculpa? –ladra Katsuki. — ¿Qué carajo te hicimos?

—Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que mis queridos amigos estaban en esta clase –dice Tetsutetsu. Luego frunce el ceño ante el disgusto en el rostro del otro chico. —Y si insultas a mis amigos, no dudare en golpearte –hace crujir sus nudillos, pero Izuku coloca una mano apaciguadora sobre la suya y sacude la cabeza. Después de un momento de silencio, Tetsutetsu asiente. —Muy bien, Otouto, debo regresar a mi clase, pero hablaremos después de que esto acabe, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! –Izuku sonríe alegremente. —Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Onii-san –Tetsutetsu sonríe y se despide con la mano mientras se va.

—Él es tan jodidamente brillante todo el tiempo, joder –murmura Katsuki.

 

* * *

 

Izuku mira a Shinsou Hitoshi y dice: —Por supuesto que tendrías un Quirk de control mental.

Hitoshi parpadea mientras sus recuerdos regresan a él, quedando boquiabierto, y entonces dice: —Oh _mierda_ , no.

Él hace todo lo posible para sacar a Izuku del ring. Izuku alegremente lo derrota al negarse a responderle. El nuevo yo de Mukuro no se ha entrenado demasiado antes de recuperar sus recuerdos y no puede usar las ilusiones en las que confió en su vida pasada si levantar sospechas, por lo que no es demasiado trabajo.

—Te odio –gime mientras su batalla termina. —Realmente te odio, joder.

—También te amo, Hitoshi –dice Izuku. —Todos vamos a hablar después de que esto termine. Asegúrate de estar allí.

—Me niego.

 

* * *

 

Shouto gana el torneo al final, pero Izuku obtiene el tercer lugar. El enfrentamiento anterior fue Shouto contra Izuku, y dado  que Shouto es uno de los Guardianes que no le importa ir con todo contra él, fue una batalla cerrada. Desafortunadamente. Shouto tenía su fuego y hielo de su lado, así que Izuku perdió, y luego fue Shouto contra Katsuki. Naturalmente, Shouto ganó al ser exasperante y hacer que Katsuki se volviera imprudente.

Todos se reúnen después, pero Hitoshi necesita ser arrastrado así todos pueden pasar tiempo juntos. Él se queja pero nadie cree que no esté al menos un poco contento de volver a verlos. En cualquier caso, hace saber que está feliz de ver a Momo.

—Qué pasa con el horrible cabello, uh, ¿Eijirou, verdad? –pregunta Hitoshi mientras atiborran en una mesa en un restaurante cercano.

— ¿Por qué todos comentan mi cabello primero? –Eijirou resopla, haciendo pucheros. —Mi amiga, Mina, lo hizo por mí justo antes de que comenzara la escuela. No tenía recuerdos en aquel entonces y creo que quería sobresalir.

—Deberías hacer que Explosión-kun allí te lo rehaga –dice Hitoshi.

― ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? –exige Katsuki.

―Lo intenté, ¡Pero dijo que no lo haría! –dice Eijirou.

―Sufre las consecuencias, Cabello de Mierda –responde Katsuki.

―Entonces supongo que no has estado entrenando mucho antes de esto –Izuku interrumpe antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda entrar en una discusión más. ―De lo contrario, habrías estado en el Curso de Héroes.

―No puedo creer que fuera tan débil antes –Hitoshi dice con desprecio. ―Debería haber sabido que no puedo arreglármelas solo con un quirk. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ten seguro de que haré que mi cuerpo vuelva a estar en opimas condiciones ahora que sé que debería hacerlo.

―Si lo haces, únete a nuestra clase –dice Izuku. ―Reemplaza al chico que sigue haciendo comentarios pervertidos sobre Momo y todas las demás chicas de nuestra clase.

― ¿Qué? –pregunta Hitoshi bruscamente al mismo tiempo que Tetsutetsu exclama.

― ¿Alguien ha estado molestando a Momo? –Tetsutetsu continua, horrorizado y enojado. ― ¿Quién es? ¡Hablaré con él yo mismo! –Izuku tiene la sensación de que será menos charla y más una paliza, pero él no dice mucho.

―No, no, no tienes que hacer eso, Tetsutetsu-san –dice Momo apresuradamente. ―Los otros ya hacen más que suficiente por mí.

―Lo mataré por ti alegremente, Ch―erm, Momo –dice Hitoshi.

― ¡No hagas eso!

―Espera –dice Shouto lentamente. ―Si no has estado entrenando como deberías… –una lenta sonrisa socarrona se extiende por su rostro mientras mira a Hitoshi. ―Ahora solo eres un herbívoro.

Un latido.

― _Tú_ … –Hitoshi dice entre dientes, e Izuku y Momo tiene que contenerlos antes de que puedan comenzar a pelear y posteriormente son echados del restaurante.

 

* * *

 

―Conoces a mucha gente aquí, Deku –dice Uraraka al día siguiente mientras Katsuki está ocupado gritándole a Eijirou.

―Oh, en realidad no –dice Izuku. ―Todos nos conocíamos hace tiempo, pero nos quedamos fuera de contacto, excepto Kacchan y yo. Es pura coincidencia que todos quisiéramos ser héroes y termináramos yendo a la misma escuela.

―Aún así, ¡Es bastante genial! ¡Tienes tanta suerte de tener tantos amigos! –ella sonríe alegremente.

―Sí, lo soy.

No sabe cómo habría manejado este nuevo mundo si no hubiera tenido sus guardianes con él.

 

* * *

 

A veces, Izuku y sus Guardianes salen solo para fingir que están de vuelta en su mundo original. Todos tienen amigos propios―excepto Hitoshi, que se niega a hacer mijos en Estudios Generales cuando sabe que eventualmente se transferirá al Curso de Héroes―, y es agradable, pero extrañan lo que solía ser.

Izuku y Momo pasan mucho tiempo tratando de evitar que los otros se peleen, mientras que Eijirou los alienta. Salen a comer, y son echados un par de veces. A veces, encuentran un lugar donde entrenar y hacen entrenamiento al estilo Vongola.

La familiaridad es agradable.

Pero Lambo sigue desaparecido.

 

* * *

 

Cuando se les pide que propongan nombres de héroes para su entrenamiento con héroes Profesionales, Izuku no pude escribir ‘Decimo’. Como Decimo, antes, definía gran parte de su vida y, aunque lo odiaba originalmente, está agradecido por lo que hizo y se convirtió para él. Es difícil explicárselo a sus compañeros de clase, pero todo lo que se necesita es un simple: “Es algo de mi pasado”, para que ellos lo acepten.

Izuku es nominado como resultado de su estatus de no tener quirk. Se las arregló para llegar tan lejos sin tener ningún Quirk, y ha hecho que Héroes Profesionales estén interesados.

—Deberías elegir a Gran Torino –All Might le dice más tarde en el día, mientras Izuku intenta averiguar a quién elegir. Izuku no ha olvidado cómo fue su primer encuentro, pero ha llegado a descubrir que All Might no es una mala persona. Es bastante cálido, en realidad. Estar cerca de él es mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso si de vez en cundo trata de pedirle a Izuku que cambie de opinión acerca de su entrenamiento.

—Conocía a mi predecesor y creo que está en interesado en saber por qué decides rechazr mi oferta cuando te lo pido.

Izuku tararea.

—Vale –dice. No estaba seguro de a quien elegir de todos modos.

Resulta que Gran Torino se parece demasiado a Reborn, y es igualmente frustrante y estimulante. Izuku no tiene idea si estar contento con eso o si debería correr mientras pueda.

 

* * *

 

El Asesino de Héroes Stain es tan frustrante que Izuku está casi tentado a volar su tapadera y usar sus Llamas para que se callara. Él está entrenando para convertirse en un héroe porque el sistema tiene fallas, y quiere que todos sepan eso. Convertirse en un asesino no es la manera de hacerlo.

Él no puede gritar sus pensamientos antes de que Stain esté inconsciente, para su decepción.

— ¡Su motivación es tan estúpida! –le dice a Iida y Shouto más tarde, mientras se llevan a Stain. —Bueno, no, su motivación no es estúpida porque sí, hay demasiados héroes que no son verdaderos héroes y demasiadas personas que podrían ser héroes, pero se les dice que no pueden ser, ¡Pero no tienes que convertirte en un asesino en serie para expresar tu opinión! Entras en el sistema y lo cambias desde dentro! ¡Es por eso que Kacchan y yo estamos aquí para empezar!

Shouto ha escuchado era perorata antes y elije suspirar e ignorarlo, pero Iida lo mira con asombro.

— ¡Midoriya! –dice. — ¡Eres increíble! ¡Nunca pensé en eso! ¡Apoyo tu resolución!

— ¡Gracias! –dice Izuku.

—Hn –gruñe Shouto.

 

* * *

 

Katsuki casi tiene un aneurisma cuando lo descubre.

Tetsutetsu solo se enfoca en usar sus Llamas del Sol para asegurarse de que Izuku y Shouto estén bien.

Momo tiene que evitar que Hitoshi y Eijirou salgan y maten a Stain ellos mismos.

Es solo otra instancia que se siente como ser Vongola nuevamente, pero la ausencia de Lambo sigue siendo un agujero enorme.

 

* * *

 

Izuku tiene que aferrarse a Katsuki cuando finalmente, _finalmente_ puede ver a Lambo. Sus ojos están abatidos, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, pero es _tan_ _claro_ que él e Izuku quieren que los _vea_. Extraña a su hermanito.

No es hasta más tarde, después de que Lambo haya expresado enfáticamente lo inútil que es su entrenamiento y Mandalay explica quién es él, que tiene la oportunidad de hablar con él. Este Lambo está un poco más enojado que ellos  esta edad, es más maduro y observador que el Lambo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las repercusiones de lo que la Familia Bovino le había pedido que hiciera hasta unos años más tarde con su verdadera Familia a su lado.

Lambo no lo mira a los ojos hasta que lo golpea y lo hace caer al suelo, pero solo cuando lo hace, los recuerdos lo inundan y se ve horririzado.

―Tsu-Tsuna-nii –tartamudea, sin darse cuenta de que Iida le gritaba.

Izuku le sonríe con dolor.

―Lambo –susurra. ―Te lo dije, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku. Es un placer conocerte –parece que Lambo está a punto de llorar, pero se va antes de que pueda. Izuku no sabe si es vergüenza, desconcierto o enojo, pero no es capaz de perseguirlo.

―Voy a tratar de hablar con Lambo –le dice a Katsuki más tarde, justo antes de la cena cuando ve a Lambo ayudando a Mandalay. Katsuki asiente.

Lambo parpadea hacia él cuando se le cerca y se arrodilla a su lado.

―Ts―Izuku-nii… –murmura.

―Hola Lambo –dice Izuku en voz baja. ― ¿Estás bien?

―Es Izumi Kouta –dice Lambo. ―Yo… um, lo siento, Izuku-nii. Yo no―

―No recordabas, lo sé. Te perdono. ¿Qué tal si saludamos a los demás? Y luego puedes explicarme por qué odias a los héroes tanto.

Kouta se cruza de brazos, pero asiente hoscamente. Izuku sonríe y lo lleva al lugar donde esperan sus compañeros Guardianes.

 

* * *

 

Ningún viaje escolar puede terminar bien, lo que fue más o menos a la par del curso para Tsuna y solo tuvo que pasar a Izuku, pero como siempre lo hace con vida, aunque todavía termina en el hospital con todos sus amigos preocupados por él. Kouta está de pie junto a la puerta hasta que Momo se da cuenta, lo levanta y lo lleva físicamente a la cama de Izuku.

― ¿No tienes algo que decir, Kouta-kun? –dice Momo, burlándose condescendientemente.

―Gracias por salvarme, Izuku-nii –dice bruscamente. ―Lo siento, soy tan inútil así –resopla. Izuku extiende una mano para despeinar su cabello, tirando su gorra al suelo. Lambo siempre odio ser el más joven, y a sus ojos, el más inútil. Siendo joven e inexperto de nuevo, por supuesto, su vieja inseguridad volvería a surgir.

―Todavía eres un niño, Kouta –le dice Izuku. ―Haz lo que hiciste antes―entrena y mejora, y luego mantente erguido junto a nosotros como un héroe. Si quieres.

― ¡Me convertiré en un héroe! –declara Kouta, sintiendo obstinadamente. ― ¡Me convertiré en un héroe como tú para que nadie tenga que sentirse como yo cuando murieron mis padres!

―Ese es el espíritu.

Es decepcionante cuando tienen que separarse. Quiere mantener a Kouta con él donde puedan vigilarlo, pero esta vez, Kouta tiene una familia a la que no puede simplemente dejar. Una familia que se preocupa por él donde los Bovinos no lo hacían, e Izuku nunca se atrevería a quitarle esa oportunidad.

E incluso sin todos ellos a la vista, se siente estable. Tiene la armonía de todos sus guardianes. Puede sentirlos, su bienestar, incluso sin estar cerca de ellos, y eso es lo suficientemente bueno para él. Tiene confianza en que un día, todos podrán estar en un lugar nuevamente y ser verdaderamente una Familia.

Pero por ahora, es tiempo de centrarse en ser un héroe y cambiar el mundo.

Así como lo hizo con Vongola.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas del autor:**
> 
> Escena eliminada: Cuando el chico uva trato de espiar el baño de la chicas, Lambo/Kouta lo echa y le grita por ser un pervertido y especialmente por intentar espiar a su ‘Momo-nee’. Su Familia es muy vocal con su orgullo.
> 
> Sí, yo, uh. No tenía idea de cómo Ryohei podría ser reencarnado. Estaba haciendo malabares entre él y Yamamoto siendo reencarnados como Kirishima, pero fui con Yamamoto porque mi alma 8059/KiriBaku me dijo que lo hiciera. Originalmente quería que todos estuvieran en la Clase 1-A, pero obviamente no funcionó así. Además, en la posibilidad de que no lo hayas entendido, todos los Guardianes solo recuperaron sus recuerdos después de mirar los ojos de los otros, por lo que Mukuro terminó en Estudios Generales y por qué Hibari no le dio una paliza a Endevour.
> 
> Otras cosas a tener en cuenta: quería que Reborn y Kyoko reencarnaran como Aizawa y Uraraka respectivamente, pero si lo hiciera, entonces sentiría que también tendría que agregar un montón de personajes y para ser honesta, quién tiene ese tipo de tiempo. También considere que Tsuna/Izuku obtuviera el One For All, pero decidí que, considerando la forma en que escribía esto, él consideraría lo puesto a lo que estaba tratando de lograr al convertirse en un héroe casi sin quirk. También puedo estar proyectando un poco, pero estoy divagando.
> 
> ¡Espero haber hecho justicia! Si deseas escribir una versión más larga y más clara de esto (o simplemente una versión alternativa de esto en general), ¡Hazlo! Escribí una versión más corta porque no puedo dedicar mi tiempo a escribir un fic crossover en el que sé menos sobre un anime que del otro, pero realmente quiero leer una versión más completa de este tipo de idea.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Uno de mis favoritos respecto a Tsuna + Guardines reencarnando en el universo de BnH (tengo planeado traducir mi otro fav también, espérenlo).
> 
> Esto va dedicado a Sam, una de las personas que conocí en el fandom de KHR y de las personas que más quiero en el mundo. (En su cara, personas que no creen que los amigos de Internet no son amigos de verdad >C). Gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora.
> 
> Y, pues, no tengo mucho que decir.
> 
> Gracias por leer, comenten si les gusto o no, etc. ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> **_No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._ **


End file.
